Operation Oliver
by omens
Summary: Katie Bell has had it bad for Oliver Wood since the first time she saw him. When he breaks her heart, she decides some revenge is in order. But is that what she really wants?
1. I Wonder

Chapter 1: I Wonder

"Does he ever think of anything besides Quidditch?" I asked my two best friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"Probably not." Alicia answered without looking up from her homework.

At the moment I was taking a break from my much dreaded Potions essay to contemplate my ever-obsessed Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. As per usual, he was hunched over his beloved play book in front of the Gryffindor fire, completely oblivious to the dozens of other students milling around the common room.

"It's a waste that what it is." I said, slamming my book shut.

"What?!" apparently the slam had finally gotten Angelina's attention.

"What's a shame?" queried Alicia.

"Oliver. He's so cute and he can be really nice when he doesn't have his head in his plays." I answered.

"True." Both sympathetically agreed in unison. They both knew of my

long-suffering crush on Oliver that had ended last year when I finally realized that it was never going to happen. It had taken a week and a pound of chocolate to lift me out of my depression. That and helping Fred and George pull off a few marvelous tricks on the Slytherins.

"I wonder," Alicia whispered leaning in, "what do you think Oliver would do if some girl made it obvious that she was interested in him?"

"Probably run for the hills, or at least the forest." giggled Angelina.

"Yeah, if it isn't connected to a quaffle or a snitch it may as well be a foreign language as far as he's concerned." Do I sound bitter?

"Ooh-sour grapes Katie?" teased Alicia.

"Not a bit." Yeah, that sounded convincing.

"Don't tell me you aren't still sore about what happened last year." said Alicia.

I reopened my book. Taking the hint, they too returned to their work. I may be convincing when I need to be but this was one subject that was just too emotional for me to pull it off. My mind drifted back to The Incident that Alicia had been talking about. At the end of practice one day last year I had taken my time changing, just so I could talk to Oliver. I was finally going to ask him out after five years of attempted shameless flirting on my part. Attempted because he never seemed to realize what I was doing.

Upon his exit from the boys changing room I walked over and asked him who he was going to Hogsmeade with that weekend. "Probably the guys" was the response. When I hinted that there were a lot of girls that were going to be disappointed, he didn't seem to understand me. Instead he started prattling on about Huffelpuffs new beater all the way up to the castle. I tried several other tactics to try to get the point across but he just kept changing the subject.

I still get angry when I think about. Was the boy daft? There I was practically telling him to invite me and he wanted to talk quidditch? Unbelievable. And I would deny it to anyone, but it really hurt. A lot.

So that was the end of my crush on the hot but hopeless Mr. Wood. There was just no chance with a guy that oblivious. Better to focus my attentions on the boys in my own year that didn't seem as immune to my charms. As for Oliver, well I really didn't see the need to spend anymore time with him than was absolutely necessary. But still…he **was** cute.

Alicia's comment about a girl showing Oliver that she liked him was… intriguing to say the least. How would he react? Knowing Oliver he would panic and then hide from her. Basically, the boy was clueless about anything female. Unless she was on a broom.

As I climbed into bed that night an idea began to form in my head. Call it a desire for revenge. Call it spending too much time with the Weasley's. Call it whatever you want, but at that moment I decided to test out my theory.

Oh…this was going to be fun.


	2. Underway

_**A/N: First of all, a big thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are too sweet.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am but a poor fan.

Underway

I took extra care getting ready the next day. If I wanted my plan to succeed, I couldn't very well have my hair a mess, now could I? So after much yelling from Angelina and Alicia about hogging the bathroom, I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

In the Great Hall I saw Oliver talking to Percy looking extremely bored. No doubt he was discussing school rules or classes. Real thriller, that Percy.

I had a brief moment of panic looking at Oliver. Could I really do this? Like it or not, it was more than a little mean. Then I flashed back to the year before and how humiliated I had been. I squared my shoulders and headed straight for the empty seat across from Oliver.

"Morning, boys." I cooed, my voice dripping sugar.

"Morning, Katie." Percy replied. Oliver on the other hand, looked at me as though I'd just sprouted antennae.

"Cat got your tongue Captain?" I asked playfully. Oliver blushed and mumbled a greeting under his breath. This was going to be too easy.

"Why so flushed Oliver?" I teased.

His light pink tinge deepened, and he ducked his head. I thought I heard a 'no reason' but couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." God, I'm evil.

"No reason" he repeated, now thoroughly crimson.

"Uh-huh. So, Percy do you think you could help me with my charms essay later?" Come on, take the bait.

"I would, but I have rounds with Filch tonight." He said, sounding slightly disappointed, but still self-important about his Head Boy duties.

'_Bless him, he actually looks sorry_.' I thought.

Percy suddenly smiled. "But Oliver's really good at Charms, I'm sure he'd help you."

Bingo.

The red that had started to leave Oliver's face returned with a vengeance as I looked over at him.

"Well?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh-sure." He mumbled. Since when does Oliver mumble?

"Great," I grinned, "I'll see you after dinner.

With that I stood up and left the Great Hall, leaving a very red Oliver and a suspiciously smirking Percy at the table.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. My computer's being evil. Will try to update in the next day or so.**_


	3. Charming

A/N: First of all, a great, big thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are wonderful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing! Do I sound bitter?

Charming

"What are you up to Katie?" Alicia asked me later that night. I was presently standing in front of the bathroom mirror retouching my makeup. I was due to meet Oliver in the common room in a few minutes and I was running over the plan in my head. Now my roommate was interfering.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Percy just told me that you asked Oliver to help you with Charms."

"No, I asked Percy to help me. **He** volunteered Oliver." I corrected her running a brush through my long blonde hair.

"So why are you primping?" she accused.

"Primping?"

"Yes-primping. I thought you were still furious with Oliver."

I hesitated. Do I tell her that I'm planning to make Oliver fall for me just so I can break his heart? Yeah, right after I marry Snape.

"I decided to forgive and forget." I hope she buys that.

"Oh. Well good for you. I always told you to." Alicica was smiling, and I felt a pang of guilt. Lying to your beset friend will do that.

"Hang on," she said, grabbing my arm as I was leaving, "I thought you were doing really well in Charms."

Why does she sound so suspicious? Think fast Bell.

"I was. But these Cleaning Charms are killing me." Sometimes I lie to well for my own good.

"Okay." With that she released her death grip on my bicep. "Have fun."

I intend to.

I walked downstairs to the Common Room scanning the crowd for Oliver. I spotted him in front of the fire looking slightly queasy. I walked over, a smile plastered on my face, and plopped down next to him.

"I can't thank you enough for this Oliver." I told him, trying to make my voice sound as sweet as possible.

"No problem." He assured me, not looking up from his book. Then he got right to work, going over every aspect of Cleaning Charms and beginning to sound very Percyish. I kept trying to strike up a conversation, but he refused to be derailed. Even Quidditch couldn't distract him from the topic at hand.

We were the last ones in the Common Room when Oliver finally announced that my essay was sufficient. It was after midnight and I hadn't been able to work on what I **really** wanted to all night. Needless to say, I was more than a little cranky.

"Jeez, Oliver I knew you were tyrannical about Quidditch, but I had no idea you were so adamant about schoolwork." I complained, rubbing my eyes.

Oliver looked up, apparently surprised at my critique. "What do you mean?"

"With everything you just told me I probably know more than Flitwick by now."

He frowned. "I was only trying to help." Aw-he sounds so hurt. I felt my heart soften. "I'm sorry Oliver. I appreciate your help, honestly I do. I'm just tired."

As small smile tugged at his lips. "Forgive me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He laughed. "Of course."

"Yea." I closed my eyes and sat back, rotating my head from side to side in an attempt to loosen my sore neck muscles. A wicked impulse came over me. Should I? Why not.

"You know Oliver you really surprised me."

He looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." I edged a little closer. "I know it sounds dumb, but I never thought someone like you could be so smart." I began putting away my books.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Oh-he was getting angry. Good.

"Now, now don't get upset dear captain. I just meant that it's surprising that such a good athlete who happens to be so cute is that smart. You should be bad at **something**." I explained.

Oliver blushed scarlet in the fire glow. God, I good.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" he joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Well I'm sorry Mr. Wood, but that's not part of the plan.

I leaned in close to Oliver until I could feel his breath on my face never once looking away from his chocolate eyes. I ran my finger down his jaw line and he swallowed. Gotcha.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I whispered. I grabbed my books and headed up the girls' stairs to bed.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update-I barely have time to breathe lately. I had the whole story planned out, but now I'm thinking about going in a different direction. I'll try to update again soon.


	4. Allies

**_A/N: I'm back! If you're taking the time to read this after my long absence, bless you. I don't deserve it. I'm so glad that you like my story, and that you've been so patient. You all deserve cookies! And here's to my muse-the lovely Sean Biggerstaff. I can almost here the collective sighs in awe of his dreaminess._**

**Kavi Leighanna**: Glad I won you over. : )

**Foxy1712**: No, that would not be good.

**Paradise-Unknown**: With me now-deep breath. Wouldn't want you to pass out. No need to beg. Your review was so nice; it put me in the best mood. (Author blushes at praise)

**JiffyLube**: I agree. Picture him while reading, I do while writing. That accent…mmm.

**Kit Merlot**: I wouldn't be so sure about that. (Author tweaks imaginary evil cartoon character mustache) : )

**Stella Blu**: Hehe. I laughed out loud at your review. I agree, that's how she's supposed to come across.

**summeR's Girl**: No need to be suspicious. Probably. Hehe.

**Everyone else**: Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me all happy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure.

Allies

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. The look on Oliver's face last night had been absolutely priceless. I yawned and stretched, preparing to get up. Then Alicia jumped onto my bed.

"Oi!" I yelled.

"Sorry. So what happened with you and Oliver last night? You two were looking pretty cozy when I came up to bed last night-at midnight." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh stop smirking, nothing happened." I laughed.

"Oh," she said "then why were you grinning like the Cheshire Cat when you woke up?"

I answered in the only dignified way I could think of at the moment. I hit her with my pillow.

Alicia was still pestering me when we got to the Great Hall. And she had enlisted Angelina as her accomplice. They were trying their absolute best to get me to give up some sort of little detail. But I still maintained my story. Nothing happened.

Nothing that they could know about anyway.

I was too busy trying to get them to leave me alone that by the time we got to the Gryffindor table, they had devised their own plan. The only empty seats at the table were the two between Fred and Neville and the one across from Oliver.

Guess which seats they picked?

Well, if they thought this was going to bother me, then I guess they don't know me as well as they thought they did.

I took my seat, feeling several pairs of eyes boring into me as I did. I glanced at Oliver and noted the pink in his cheeks as he stared down at his food. Apparently he could feel that there were eyes on him as well. He was starring at his eggs as if they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his life. While helping myself to some, that evil little voice that tells me to do these awful things came back.

I believe he's a side effect of hanging out with Fred and George for almost six years.

I raised my arms over my head and gave a much exaggerated yawn. Everybody around looked up at me-except for Oliver.

"Tired Katie?" Lee asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled. "Actually, yes. Our captain here decided to keep me up until after midnight working on Charms."

Immediately five pairs of eyes swiveled around to Oliver, still looking at his food and turning from pink to a deep shade of red.

"Funny, I never knew Oliver to spend more than twenty minutes on Charms." George said thoughtfully.

"Well you know how thorough Oliver is about his players performing well." I added.

Lee started to snicker. Fred had a hurt look on his face as he gaze over at the keeper. "I thought I was the only one who got special study help Oliver."

Oliver shot him a filthy look.

I fought the urge to smile. Then I realized something. Oliver was directly in front of me. Hmm.

Once everyone had returned to their own conversations I decided to torture Oliver a little before class. I stretched my legs out, brushing my foot against his. I saw him jump, but he didn't look at me.

"You alright Oliver?" Ron called from down the table.

"Yes." He answered slowly.

Our friends looked over at him, but miraculously didn't say anything. So I continued. Carefully, I brushed my foot against his again, trying to make it seem as if I weren't doing it on purpose. Still nothing.

I noticed that the salt was sitting beside Oliver's hand and decided to be a little bolder. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. As inconspicuously as I could I reached over and grabbed it, letting my hand graze the side of his along the way. Oliver's head snapped up and he looked straight at me. But by this point I was discussing the mornings _Daily_ _Prophet_ with Percy who was sitting beside him.

Oliver watched me though out the rest of breakfast. Well, as best he could when first my ankle and then my knee kept 'accidentally' bumping into his. Sometimes I'm so bad, I wonder if I'm related to the twins.

They must think so, too.

On my way to Potions after breakfast Fred and George came up on either side of me and gave me that look my mother used to give me when all the cookies used to mysteriously disappear.

"What?" I whined.

"What are you up to Katie?" Fred asked

Hm, he's the second person to ask me that in less than twenty-four hours. Coincidence?

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" I challenged.

"Well for starters, there is you accepting Oliver's help when you've been furious at him for months." George answered.

"Then you purposely drew attention to the fact that you two were alone in the common room last night." Fred added.

"Then he jumped like something had bitten him." Lee chimed in from behind me. And almost gave me a heart attack.

"And all of a sudden, he stopped drilling holes in his food with his eyes, and starred at you like he thought you were about to attack him." Fred finished.

"Let's not forget that she spent a full twenty minutes talking to Percy." Lee added as an afterthought.

"And no one does that without a very good reason." Fred muttered.

"When did you three turn into detectives?" I inquired.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Fred said and put his arm around my shoulder, "you forget that we know all the signs of a scheme. You are definitely up to something. Admit it."

"Never." I replied.

"Fine. We just thought you might want some help." Lee said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Help?"

Grins spread across all three of their faces. I felt a matching one of my own starting.

Four heads are definitely better than one.

_**A/N: Well I hope that helps to make up for the long wait. If not-I'm sorry. It's building up for later chapters. I promise that I absolutely will update again sometimes next week. Love and kisses to all.**_


	5. Hogsmeade Happenings

**_A/N: You guys are too sweet! I've gotten such nice reviews, they make me all happy. : ) In case I forgot to mention it before, this takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban._**

-

**Big Blue Eyes**: I hope that's a good thing.

**Kit Merlot**: Don't be so sure. : )

**Silly Bandit**: We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?

**JiffyLube**: Thank you. This always drives guys mad, but it's nothing compared to what she's going to do next.

**Stella Blu**: Do you really think so?

**Everyone else**: You guys are awesome. Cookies for everybody!

-

Disclaimer: Not mine, oh the pain of reality!

-

Hogsmeade Happenings

"Do you guys really think this will work?" I asked the twins and Lee the next Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the guys had come up with a way for Oliver and me to spend a little time together.

"Trust us Katie. It'll work perfectly." Fred assured her.

"What will work?" Alicia asked as she came up behind us.

"Um, the new play that Oliver came up with for us to use against Hufflepuff." George answered quickly-a little too quickly.

Alicia narrowed her eyes. She knew the four of us too well to believe such a flimsy excuse.

"If you guys are planning to pull another prank, I don't want to know." She stated then walked over to Angelina before disappearing out the portrait hole.

Lee mock wiped his brow in relief. Apparently I'm not the only one afraid of Alicia's temper.

"So how does this work exactly?" I asked the guys as students began to empty the Common Room.

"Well, since you're the one who wants to be alone with Oliver," Fred said smirking, "once you're the only one left in the Common Room, his door will unstick. It's your average, everyday temporary Sticking Charm."

"And you're sure Percy's not up there?" I asked worriedly. The last thing I need right now is a lecture about the irresponsibility of pulling pranks with Lee and the twins.

"Yep. Ol' Big Head Boy left an hour ago. Had to meet Penelope." George assured her.

"That girl deserves a medal." Fred muttered.

"Well I think we should be going." Lee said. "Good luck Katie."

With three matching evil grins they left me alone in the Common Room. I quickly dashed to the stairs, in an attempt to look like I was just coming down. Right on cue I heard a loud thump, followed by someone stomping down the boys' staircase. Oliver appeared, muttering under his breath and obviously fuming.

"Oliver?" I called as I made my way back down the stairs, "What's the matter?"

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Who?" I inquired all innocence.

"Fred and George. They locked me in my room."

I tried my best to look thunderstruck. "Why on Earth would they do that?"

He seemed to buy it. "Beats me. Why do they do anything they do?"

"You didn't drag them out of bed to discuss tactics at four o'clock in the morning again?" I asked grinning.

Oliver frowned. "No."

"Oliver," I replied, "Fred and George left awhile ago."

"They did?"

I nodded.

"Then why did my door lock, and then unstick like…like…"

"Magic?" I teased.

"It's not funny." He said sternly.

The serious way he said it made it seem all the more funny to me. I started to giggle. I looked up at Oliver to find that he was now glaring at me. I laughed out loud. I sat down on the couch, tears rolling down my face. Oliver's lip was now starting to twitch. Soon he too was laughing hysterically.

I sat up wiping my face. I looked at Oliver, still laughing, and noted once again how cute he was. But I pushed that thought out of head. I had work to do.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered once his laughter began to subside.

"Do you want to walk in with me?" I asked.

Immediately Oliver stopped laughing. Good sign or bad? Hmm.

A thought occurred to me. "I was supposed to go with Alicia and Angelina, but they left without me."

"That's not like them." He said thoughtfully.

"They must have thought I was going with Lee and the twins." I answered.

"Oh." He answered. "All right."

Feeling mischievous I walked over to him and slipped my arm through his. "Shall we?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh, s-sure." Oliver stammered as he went beet red.

-

"So how was it?" Lee asked me that night at dinner.

I sighed. "He barely spoke two words the whole way, and he took off like a shot as soon as he saw Percy and Penelope."

The guys all looked at me sympathetically. I picked at my food. Need I say that I was thoroughly depressed? I snuck a glance at Oliver out of the corner of my eye. He too appeared to be a little sad as he stared off into space, Percy jammering away beside him.

"I'm going upstairs." I said.

I walked slowly up to Gryffindor Tower listening to the storm raging outside. This was **so** not going the way it was supposed to. I reached the portrait hole and was surprised to see students standing around, whispering furiously. I glanced over to see Harry standing with Ron and Hermione all chalk white and terrified looking.

The guys suddenly appeared behind me. "What's going on?" Fred asked.

I shrugged.

Then Dumbeldore and Filch appeared. The crowd separated to let him through. I caught a glimpse of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was gone, and the canvas had been slashed to ribbons.

Dumbeldore called for a search of the castle for the Fat Lady. Then Peeves appeared. He told the Headmaster where she had gone and just who had done the alterations to her picture; "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Dumbeldore ordered all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall.

When I walked in I saw that all the other houses were there and there were hundreds of sleeping bags where the tables had been. Everyone milled around, picking a bag and finding a spot to sleep. I picked up a bag and turned to find a place to put it. I backed into something. "Ah!" I screamed as I jumped around. I looked straight into Oliver's confused face. I placed my hand to my chest willing my heart to stop thumping.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, just a little spooked." I confessed.

I placed my sleeping bag on the floor, coincidentally next to Oliver's. I laid down, still scared. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. But even as I drifted off, I could feel his eyes watching me.

-

I awoke with a start a few hours later. I'd had a nightmare about flying around the Quidditch pitch and then a sinister looking man with long dark hair came at me with a knife. I sat up, gasping for breath.

"Katie? Are you okay?" a voice whispered beside me.

I jumped again. I had forgotten where I was for a second. I looked to my left to see Oliver staring at me, concern filling his big brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I answered, still a little breathless.

He didn't look convinced. Suddenly thunder clapped loudly overhead and I jumped again.

In a flash Oliver had crawled out of his sleeping bag and was crouching beside me. He placed his hand on my back. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. I buried my face in my hands and whimpered. I hate storms.

My eyes shot open when I heard the zipper on my sleeping bag being pulled down. I looked at Oliver in amazement. He was getting into my sleeping bag! He pulled the zipper back up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down with him. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I didn't think I'd have any trouble sleeping now.

-

I opened my eyes the next morning and couldn't remember where I was. Then I felt the weight of an arm around my waist and it all came back to me. I lifted my head off Oliver's chest and gazed at him. He was till sound asleep. Not too long ago, this would have been my dream come true. I slowly ran my finger over Oliver's face, taking in every detail. Softly, so as not to wake him, I let my finger drift down his neck to his chest. I traced the Gryffindor crest on his robes, letting my mind wander.

"Katie." A voice tinged with a Scottish accent interrupted me.

I froze. Had Oliver been awake the whole time? I looked up into his eyes, almost black with an unreadable expression. I felt his hand slipped into my hair, running through the length of it. My breath caught in my throat. I shifted, moving across him trying to get my eyes over his. I heard his breath catch as well. A look of slight pain skirted over his face. Was I hurting him? I moved again. And then, right there in the Great Hall, with everyone around us, I felt just exactly what was wrong with Oliver pressing against my leg. My eyes widened in realization. "Oliver…" I whispered.

"Good Morning everyone." Dumbledore called cheerily from the doorway. Students began stirring around us. "I trust everyone slept well."

I glanced back down at Oliver. He was still staring at me. Things had just gotten much more complicated.

-

_**A/N: Don't hate me-cliffhangers are necessary. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been very busy. School, work, a social life, and my other story makes for one busy author. I promise to update again soon. No more long waits. Coming up in the next chapter: Katie steps up her 'torment' of Oliver. Can he take it? Until then. : )**_


	6. Locker Room Antics

_**A/N: I'm back! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews.**_

**Kit Merlot**: You never know : )

**Renor Faer**: Really? Anyone interesting?

**write-or-wrong**: Really? Thank you-that's so sweet.

**Stella Blu**: Do you really think so: )

**Everyone Else**: A dozen kisses and a thousand cookies for everybody!

-

Disclaimer: Ha, ha…I wish.

-

Locker Room Antics

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Angelina and Alicia just looked at with those smirks still on their faces. I was trying to study for my Arithmancy test the next day, but my so-called friends were refusing to let me study.

"Come on Katie, we both know **something** was happening on in that sleeping bag." Alicia teased.

I stayed silent.

"Admit it. When I woke up you were on top of Oliver and he was running his hand through your hair. Don't even try and say there was 'nothing going on,' we won't buy it." Angelina added.

I looked up at my friends. "I'll say this one last time-absolutely **nothing** happened between me and Oliver in that sleeping bag and I refuse to say anymore about it." Then I turned my attention back to my books, daring them silently to say anything further.

They smiled at each other, and then got up to leave. I sighed. This was getting hard. And I don't just mean Oliver (horrible joke I know, couldn't help it). His 'reaction' in the sleeping bag had left little doubt in my mind that, even if Oliver wasn't madly in love with me, he was certainly attracted to me. This would probably make things easier, but now I had to rethink my whole strategy. But maybe I wouldn't have to end up hurting him; maybe I could just get my point across and have a little fun while I was at it. And ever since The Incident, as I now thought of it, Oliver had avoided me like the twins avoid Filch.

Speaking of the twins, just at that moment they and Lee plopped down in the three empty seats at the table I was studying at. They looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I whined.

"I just wanted to say that you should help us with all of our plans from now on, I've never seen one work so well." Fred said.

"It didn't work." I admitted.

Lee paled. "But you two were…we saw you…in the sleeping bag…"

George put his hand on Lee's shoulder to silence him. "You mean to say that **nothing** happened?"

"Nothing." I confirmed.

"I don't buy it." Fred declared. "As soon as Dumbeldore said we could leave the Great Hall, Oliver practically ran straight for the showers. And according to Percy, he was in there for a long time." He grinned at me.

"Now that sure sounds like something to me." George added.

I felt myself blushing as I laid my head down onto the table. How do they always know everything? Not fair!

"I knew it!" Lee cried.

"We didn't **do** anything, Oliver just…um…had a…" I stammered, very embarrassed.

"We get it." Fred said. "But that clearly shows that it's working. You just need to step it up a bit."

"Like how?" I asked.

They all grinned. I am going to be **so** sorry, I can just tell.

-

"I'm not sure I can do this." I whispered to Fred after practice the next day. The guys' idea to move things along was a little drastic, even for them. And that's saying something.

"Where's all that Gryffindor bravery? You have to do it, he'll go mad. Besides-you look great." George said.

I blushed furiously. The ingenious idea had me standing there in my jeans and a black lace bra with a towel wrapped around my chest. I glared at him.

Fred grabbed his brother's shirt. "We'll be going now. Good luck."

I turned around nervously. I was the only one left in the locker room, besides Oliver. He was still in the shower. Poor boy-he had no idea what he was in for.

I stood at my locker, listening for the sound of Oliver coming towards me. When he stepped into the changing area I called out his name.

"Katie? What are you still doing here?" Oliver asked coming towards me.

"I hurt my shoulder. I'm just moving a bit slow." I answered.

Oliver moved into my line of vision. I saw him swallow as he took in my state of undress. "Um…I'll just go and give you some privacy." He turned to leave.

"Oliver?" I said uncertainly.

He stopped.

"Would you do me a favor?"

He turned back to face me. "If I can." He answered.

I looked down at my shoes. "Well, my shoulder really…could you maybe…"

"Um…sure." He replied.

I smiled shyly up at him. Then, clutching my towel, I moved over and sat on the bench. Oliver slowly came up and sat behind me. So far, he couldn't even reach me.

"You can move a little closer." I said.

He scooted up until he was right behind me. I could almost hear him tentatively place his hand on my shoulder, next to my neck. _His hand's so warm…stop that thought_. "Lower." I whispered. Obligingly, his hand slid down onto my shoulder blade and he started to move his fingers in slow circles, kneading the muscles. My head drooped forward. That felt really good.

"Mmmm. Right there." I murmured as his hand edged further south. He hit the edge of my towel. Remembering what I was supposed to be doing, I loosened my grip, allowing it to slide down a little in the back. I heard Oliver inhale sharply as the clasp of my bra became visible. I smiled despite myself.

Without warning, Oliver began rubbing the other shoulder, both of his hands now running along my back. My eyes widened in surprise. Oliver was being very agreeable. At this rate, I wouldn't need to do anything; he was doing all the work himself.

My breathing became more labored as Oliver slid first one bra strap, and then the other off my shoulders. Now he was rubbing bare skin. No, not even rubbing anymore. He was more…just skimming his hands along my skin. I felt goosebumps spring up across my back and arms. And he smelled really good. That nice clean boy smell that I always associated with Oliver. Combined with the smell of a warm shower and how warm his hands were, I was starting to think things. Naughty things.

That's it. No more taking ideas from Fred and George. They lead to trouble. Or at the very least, ideas of trouble

"Oliver." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he moved his hands upward, rubbing the joint between my shoulders and my neck.

If this kept up, we would be in dangerous territory.

"That feels a lot better." I said quietly.

As if coming out of a trance, Oliver suddenly stopped moving his hands before withdrawing them completely. I turned around to face him. "Thank you." I told him softly. I leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, very close to the corner of his lips. Then I strode over to my locker and pulled my jumper on, making sure he could only see my back. I hope he enjoyed the view.

Oliver was still sitting on the bench as I headed towards the door. I stopped and placed my hand on his shoulder. I leaned down next to his ear. "Remind me to return the favor sometime." I whispered breathily into his ear.

As I rounded the corner to the door, I could have sworn I saw Oliver headed back towards the shower. I wonder whatever for?

God, I'm good.

-

_**A/N: How was that? I know it was a little short, but I think it was enough to tease without getting too carried away. Is Oliver about to crack? We'll just have to wait and **_

_**see. See you next time. : )**_


	7. Fighting Dirty

_**A/N: Remember me? I hope so. I cannot apologize enough for the long wait. My muse and my computer both decided to abandon me simultaneously. I hate to admit it, but I was seriously considering removing this story. As much as I love Oliver, I've kinda lost my passion for this story. I'm gonna do a few more chapters and see how it goes. Let us cross our fingers. Warning, this is going to be a short chapter. But the next one will make up for it. : )**_

**tinkerbell86**: Thank you for understanding.

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**: I'll try. Can't make any promises.

**AbusedHouseElfNamedMAFFYJIBLO**: Evil? I really appreciate that.

**ivorybrowneyes**: I just spit milk all over my screen when I read your review. I'll see what I can do about that.

**SnowHedwig05**: Big Smile Thank you. Don't really know what else to say.

**Everyone Else**: Many kisses. Love you all much.

Disclaimer: That's a joke, right?

Fighting Dirty

"Katie what did you do?" George whined at practice a few days later.

"Nothing more than I said I was going to do. This is **not** my fault!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot. Childish, I know, but so what?

Ever since that day in the locker room, Oliver seemed intent on killing the lot of us. Practices were doubled, a curfew had been imposed, and Oliver had even threatened bed checks. It was like he had some sort of insane desire to run us into the ground.

Or rather, run me into the ground. Doing it to the others was probably just to make it seem less noticeable.

When practice entered it's third hour, Alicia started complaining that she had to study for a Charms exam the next day. But Oliver refused to relent. Instead he worked us even harder.

Now I know Slytherin is hard to beat, they cheat. But us being unable to move certainly wasn't going to help us win. Alicia looked like she was about to cry. That was when I decided that enough was enough. I touched down to the ground and began walking towards the locker room.

"Bell!" Oliver yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower." I replied without ever turning around.

"And who said you could do that?" by this point Oliver had flown down and stopped his broom right in front of me.

I stepped around him. "I did."

He grabbed my arm. "Practice isn't over. If you leave, you're off the team."

"Fine."

His face darkened. "I'm serious Katie."

"So am I. I didn't sign up for four hour practices seven days a week in the rain and mud. It's insane." I told him and jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't do this Katie." he whispered softly.

I felt my resolve start to crumble. Damn those big brown eyes. They had always held that power over me.

But not anymore.

"Oliver, if you don't let us go now-I quit."

"No."

I'm sure I heard the word, but I couldn't seem to process it. Was he serious? Judging by the sad, angry look on his face he was dead serious.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "Fine." I spat. Then with all the strength I could muster I shoved Oliver as hard as I could. He flew off his broom and landed in a heap in a mud puddle.

A loud snort from behind drew my attention. I spun around to see that the rest of the team had touched down to listen in. Now they were all trying, unsuccessfully, to keep straight faces.

I looked down at he shocked expression on Oliver's face and that was it. I lost it.

I laughed so hard I had to sit down. And soon everyone but Oliver joined me. But all the laughter stopped when a large glob of mud hit me square in the face.

My mouth dropped open. He did not just do that!

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." I yelled as I hurled my own mud ball at him.

Ever had a mud fight between two people when there are seven present? Yeah, that's because it doesn't happen. The entire team stumbled into the showers half an hour later completely covered head to toe in mud.

"Am I still off the team?" I asked Oliver.

He turned to me. "Only if you really want to be."

I grinned. "I don't. But I do want to know why you've been pushing us so hard. It wouldn't have anything to do with me would it."

Oliver went rigid. He muttered something incoherently and sprinted off to the showers.

Does he honestly think that **that** is going to deter me? I don't think so.

_**A/N: Well, any good? Not much action I know. See above note for explanation. Let me know if I should go on or just call it quits and move on. Later.**_


	8. Questioning Motives

_**A/N: Well, as touched as I am that there have been so many pleas for me not to remove this story, I must say that I'm still waiting for my passion for it to return. As I promised I will post a few more chapters to try and get it back, but I'm not making any guarantees. Now, this chapter isn't going to be as long I had planned, but that's due to a particularly evil little thing called a math final. In order to study I have to cut this chapter into two parts and post the rest in a few days. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone, but duty calls.**_

………………

**cookiedoughicecream**: Thanks for the kind words. I was a little worried that maybe my lack of interest was beginning to show through. Good to know it hasn't.

**Karen Walker**: Calm down, I'll do my best. By the way, where's Jack?

**Bookgoddess**: That is so nice. And if you think of any ways to 'respark' my muse please let me know.

**FizzingWhizbee**: I'm sorry. Don't be upset, I'll try.

**ciara512**: Forbid? Well since you put it that way…seriously I'll try my best to finish it.

**ivorybrowneyes**: Aw, honey that's just mean. The thought of tears is making me sad. You may actually be convincing e just a little bit here.

**Kavi Leighanna**: All I can say is I'm sorry for the wait. But don't get your hopes up.

**Icelandic Morning Glory**: If all my reviews were as funny as yours I may actually be able to find the ability to finish.

**Meg Diggory**: Glad to hear it.

**luaristar**: I totally get it. Thank you, I try.

**Everybody Else**: Thank you so much. If I continue it will all be for you.

………………

Disclaimer: Seriously?

………………

Questioning Motives

………………

"No."

"Oliver, you are going to have to talk to me eventually. We're on the same team, remember?"

At the moment I was sitting next to Oliver in the Common Room while everyone else was at dinner. He had started staying up there when during meals and retreating to his room if I happened to show up. Percy was bringing him food back and telling me that Oliver was 'busy.' I was starting to get mad.

Busy?

I'll show him busy.

I rushed back to the dorms after class and hid in my room until dinner. Once the Common Room was empty I walked down to find Oliver studying in front of the fire. I walked over and demanded an explanation. His response? No.

At my comment, Oliver looked up at me. But as soon as his eyes met mine he turned a deep red and looked away.

"Oliver, I'm not going to drop this. Tell me what's wrong. I don't like you're being angry at me."

He looked up with a shocked expression on his face. "Angry? You seriously think I'm **angry** at you?"

I shrugged. "What else could it be?" Of course I knew the answer, but hey no reason to tell him that.

Oliver seemed to be struggling with himself. I knew he wanted to tell me the truth but couldn't. Or wouldn't. Instead he jumped up and ran out the portrait hole to 'practice.'

I sighed. Time for Plan B.

………………

"Katie, I seriously believe you've lost it." Fred announced to me about two hours later.

"Coming from a Weasley, that's really saying something." I said dryly.

Fred looked over at Lee and George for help. They both shook their heads and Fred sighed. "Do we have to go get Angelina and Alicia?"

I shrugged. "Get whoever you want. I'm not budging."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Fred turned and walked out the door. Lee and George followed with sympathetic glances at Percy on their way.

I looked over at Percy to see him looking very put out. "If I'm bothering you so much you can leave."

Percy huffed. "It's my room!"

"Your point?"

He sputtered indignantly for a few moments before announcing that he would be in the twins' room until 'this nonsense was over.'

I sat back against the pillows and continued to read the Quidditch book that had been on the nightstand. I couldn't really blame Percy for being upset. If I came back from dinner to find some deranged girl camped out on my roommates' bed I would be upset, too. Especially when said girl declared she was staying until my roommate returned.

Yep, that's my brilliant plan. I'm sitting here on Oliver's bed and I'm not moving until he talks to me. **Really** talks to me. No wonder everyone thinks I'm insane.

After about two hours I began to worry. Had Oliver been tipped off? The thought made me very angry and I was about to go look for him when the door opened. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting on his bed reading his beloved Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Three hour team practices and three hours solo? Add that to your new aversion to dinner and I'm beginning to think you're trying to kill yourself." I said as I turned the page.

"Katie…what…how…why are up here?" he stammered.

"You won't talk to me. I figured if I was in your room you wouldn't be able to avoid me." I explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Oliver slumped into a chair next to the door. I felt horrible when I saw the defeated look on his face. But I steeled myself against it. If this plan was going to work I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me.

"Well?" I prompted.

"What do you want me to say Katie?" Oliver finally asked.

"How about the truth."

"Fine. You're right, I have been avoiding you. You know why? Because I'm absolutely mortified."

"Of what?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

"Of what? What do you think Katie? That night in the sleeping bag you were scared and I was just trying to comfort you, not hit on you."

"But you didn't." I told him.

"The next morning I know you felt…my…you know…I know you knew." he started turning red again.

"Oliver, there's no reason why you should be embarrassed. These things happen." I said softly.

He looked up at me. "And the locker room? Do things like that just happen?"

I shrugged. "I'm not upset. Why should you be?"

"I don't know!" he yelled as he got up and started pacing around the room. He grabbed his hair in frustration and an angry look came to his face.

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

He stopped and stared at me. Before he could answer I got up and walked over to stand in front of him. "I think you do." I said softly. Oliver started breathing heavier and I began to trace the line of his jaw like I'd done that night in the Common Room. Oliver was staring at me so hard I could almost feel it. He had this look of fear and something else that I couldn't quite identify in his eyes.

Before Oliver could do anything I leaned in closer to him. So close I could feel his breath on my face. I could almost hear his heart pounding. Or was that mine? This was taking my plan to a whole new level. I was about to loose my nerve as I stared at him. Oliver tentatively touched my hair and I felt my Gryffindor courage kick in. Before I could back out again I closed the gap and kissed him.

I pulled back after a few seconds and Oliver's eyes fluttered open.

"I think I just got my answer." I whispered and left his room.

………………..

_**A/N: Well, does that make up for the shortness? I hope so. I promise to update again within the next week. **_


	9. Facing Demons and Keepers

_**A/N: I'm back. I know, I know. I promised a week. Bad author. But I do have a good excuse. A little thing I like to call food poisoning. Am I forgiven: ( On a lighter side, I have been trying desperately to find my muse. He appears to be hiding from me. I even watched my Harry Potter DVDs and downloaded the GoF trailer to see if that would help. I think it did a little, we'll just have to see. I have absolutely know idea where this story is going, I believe that's my problem. I had the plot all worked out, then decided to change a few things-now I'm lost. Any suggestions? I'm desperate here. I REALLY don't want to be one of those authors who abandons their story.**_

………………..

**FizzingWhizbeez**: We'll see.

**Kit Merlot**: I have one question-do you read **ALL** of my stories? That's sweet.

**tinkerbell86**:A week or **two**? Well, if you insist.

**Bookgoddess**: Thanks for the tips.

**Icelandic Morning Glory**: Thanks. Are you alright?

**Paradise-Unknown**: No food or bathroom? Should I be flattered or deeply concerned?

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**: Thanks. I must ask you too, are you okay?

**PuddlemereSurprise**: He's so Oliver. Sigh. I couldn't agree more.

**Everyone Else**: You are all too sweet.

………………..

Disclaimer: I don't feel like it. Make up one for yourself. : )

………………..

Facing Demons and Keepers

………………..

You'd think after I kissed Oliver things would get better between us, right? WRONG! Sometimes Oliver can be such a…boy.

At the present moment I was sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table eating dinner and Oliver was at the other end. The tables in the Great Hall are really long, he was at least a hundred feet away from me if not more. And what was worse, he was on the same side so I couldn't even see him. Oh, I was starting to get angry.

My friends seemed to notice. They all had their "Let's-no-upset-Katie-or-she-may-burst-a-blood-vessel-and-kill-us-all" faces on. I don't get it. I loose my temper a few times, an they act like I'm constantly about to snap. Jeez, you hang one Slytherin from a Quidditch hoop and you're branded for life.

But I wasn't worried about them.

'_**What** is his problem?_' that was the one thought that kept constantly running through my head. I **knew** Oliver was attracted to me. I would have given up on this whole thing ages ago if I wasn't sure about that. That's what made the whole Avoid By Any Means Necessary thing he had going on all the more bewildering. And frustrating.

I guess that's my penance for messing with Mr. I Don't Have Feelings Unless It Involves A Broom So Please Don't Bother Me, Thank You Very Much . Frustration and a daily dose of migraine potion from Madame Pomphrey. I've been there so much she wants to send me to St. Mungo's for 'evaluation.' And a straight jacket probably. My little campout in Oliver's bed had gotten around Gryffindor and then spread to the other houses before making it to the professors. I overheard McGonagall and Sprout talking about it the other day. It seems Oliver's having trouble concentrating in class.

No wonder he's doing whatever's possible to steer clear of me. I've turned him into gossip. The one thing he hate above all else. With his looks, he's been the subject of plenty of it. Just bloody perfect.

I banged my head against the table, drawing strange looks from nearly…everyone. But I didn't care. I was starting to loose it.

"Uh, Katie?" Alicia asked softly.

I muttered from underneath my hair.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at. "Does it **look** like I'm alright?" I asked sarcastically.

"Katie, we're concerned. Don't jump on us." Angelina chastised.

I glared at her before I stood out and stomped out of the hall. I felt every eyes on me as I made my way to the door. Just for good measure I made sure to hit Oliver in the back of the head as he stared intently at his chicken on my way out. If nothing else, it may just get him to say something to me. Even if it was just yelling. Snickers followed me all the way to the tower.

I heard footsteps behind me the whole way, but didn't turn around. I knew exactly who was behind me.

Once inside the portrait hole, I plopped down right in front of the fireplace. '_Come on,_ _make the first move_.'

"Katie."

Bingo.

"Yes, Oliver?" I answered without turning around.

"What was that all about?" he demanded as he walked over to stand in front of me.

"What?" I asked all innocence.

"Don't try and pull that innocent stuff with me. I didn't buy it for five years, I'm not going to buy it now." he threw at me.

I huffed. "Fine." I sunk down into my seat.

After that he didn't say anything. He just stood there.

"Well, do you have something to say, or are you going to stand there staring at me all night. It's creeping me out."

Oliver got slightly pink. Ha, take that.

"I'm waiting." he replied.

"For what?"

"An explanation."

"Of…" I drawled out.

"Why you hit me." he explained as if it were so completely obvious.

"Oh. That. I just felt like it." I answered.

"Felt like it? Katie the whole school was down there and you decide to draw all that attention to us and whatever it is you're trying to pull. Why?" he shot at me.

"Trying to **pull**? What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded as I stood to face him.

"I mean whatever the reason you've been tormenting me all semester is."

I was in total shock. "Torment you? Is that what you think?" I said, allowing my chin to quiver.

Oliver's face softened again before he recovered himself. He out his game face back on. The one that blocks all emotion from his features. Typical.

"Katie you ignored me for the better part of last year. Why focus on me now? Did you run out of other guys to flirt with?" he asked bitterly.

"Is that it?" I accused. "Are you jealous of my flirting with other guys and now you're trying to get even by ignoring me?"

He didn't answer. So I did what I had to. I walked right over and stood right in front of him, eye to eye. Or rather eye to chin. But I looked up.

"Or is the real reason you're upset because you're terrified that people will think we're having a little lover's quarrel? No that can't be it. Oliver Wood wouldn't lower himself to that level. He doesn't have emotions. At least not when it comes to people. Why fight with a girl when you can vent your anger on a round piece of wood." I seethed.

I could see the anger radiating from Oliver's eyes as he glared at me. I knew I'd struck a nerve. We were standing so close, I could feel every breath he took. Then it flashed in his eyes as he realized the same thing. He wanted to kiss me. Well, he would have to. Because I was certainly **not** kissing him again.

We stood that way for several minutes at least. Then the portrait hole opened and the rest of the tower started filing in. The chatter died away as they took in the spectacle Oliver and I were providing. '_Time to make my move_.'

"You know, for all of that Gryffindor bravery you claim to have," I said loud enough for everyone to hear me, "you are the biggest coward I've ever met." I said before turning on my heal and stalking upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed in a fit a giggles. The look on his face was priceless. I calmed down. I had about, oh thirty seconds until Alicia and Angelina came in demanding details. Right on cue, the door flew open. Time for the waterworks. I would have them console me tonight, knowing they'd yell at Oliver tomorrow, then I'd make my BIG move.

It was almost too easy.

………………..

_**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think. Is the muse returning? Or has the evil food **_

_**poisoning affected my brain? And just what is Katies's big move? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Bye-bye.**_


	10. Moving On

_**A/N: Computers are evil. Mine has decided I don't need to be able to log in. So just bare with me here. I finally managed to log in and EVERYTHING'S BEEN CHANGED. It took me forever to figure out how to update. It's not nice to confuse people this way. Oh, and I think I may have found a temporary solution to the muse problem. He's about seven inches long, black, meows, and his name is Oliver. Just to clarify, I've always loved the name-he's not named AFTER anybody. Well, not completely.**_

………………__

**Renor Faer** Well no, you being sick doesn't make me feel better. But I hope you feel better.**  
**

**BeautifulMisconception**I'm glad you liked it. I too believe the muse is returning.**  
**

**tinkerbell86**I got it. I was just kidding.**  
**

**PuddlemereSurprise**Thank you. The only thing said about Oliver in the books is that he's obsessed with Quidditch and that reminded me of this guy I know who's obsessed with football and could really care less about everything else. That's what I'm loosely basing Oliver on. And I made Katie so evil just because it's funnier.**  
**

**Jo-AnnMarie**: I'm trying. It's hard without my muse. **  
**

**Paradise-Unknown**I won't. It may just take a while to get back on track.**  
**

**SnowHedwig05**Spelling? Okay, now I'm paranoid. I hate spelling and grammar mistakes. If you see one, please let me know. If only for the sake of my sanity. **  
**

**Kit Merlot**Well, I'm very flattered. You get cookies.**  
**

**Meg Diggory**Aw, you are too sweet. I would have taken you up on that offer but my computer like ate half your email address or you certainly would have heard from me by now.

………………

**Disclaimer: **At this point, why bother?

………………

Moving On

………………

I woke up the next morning with that icky feeling you get after you've been crying. You know the one I mean, the one where you just feel…blah. I seriously contemplated just going down to breakfast like that. Let Oliver think I had been up crying over him all night. But then I decided it was better to make myself look presentable. My next step wouldn't work if I scared my latest 'helper' away.

I peaked through my bed hangings to see if Angelina and Alicia were up yet. Thankfully they weren't. I didn't really feel up to putting on the whole wounded and heartbroken act this early. Trying to be devious when you're not fully conscious is dangerous.

After my shower and numerous spells to try and look halfway human, I wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even though I'd fixed myself up a bit, I'd still opted for sweats and a ponytail. I didn't want to look like last night hadn't affected me at all. Even if I did, I was positive Alicia and Angelina would tell everyone about it anyhow.

As soon as I stepped into the hall I saw my target. I knew he'd be here. He's always up early, even on Saturdays. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to me and waved. I waved back and walked over, with my sad puppy eyes in place.

"Hey Katie. How're you doing?" he asked, his deep voice full of sympathy.

I shrugged halfheartedly. "I've been better."

"Yeah, I saw that…thing…last night."

I groaned and placed my face in my hands. "I can't **believe** I did that. It was so childish."

He gently pried my hands off my face and held them in his own. "I'm sure you guys will work it out."

Well at least I've got him convinced. Very good.

"I'm not so sure. He probably hates me by now." The tears began to well up in my eyes and a slightly angry look filled up his eyes. I knew if there was one thing he wouldn't be able to resist it was a damsel in distress.

He squeezed my hands gently before letting go and pouring me a goblet of orange juice. Just then I spied Oliver standing at the entrance to the hall. And judging from the look on his face, he'd seen plenty. _Score! _

He looked up and saw Oliver too and his expression darkened. "You know, you can always eat over here. It might be a bit easier."

"I think I'll take you up on that." I agreed with a small smile.

………………..

"Katie, what did you do now?" Fred demanded as I walked back into the common room.

"First of all, why are you guys up so early.? And secondly, I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied and plopped down in front of the fire.

Fred, George, and Lee all still in pajamas, padded over and joined me. It was then that I noticed most of the Gryffindor boys were now up. And not a single one looked a bit happy about it either. In fact, several were shooting nasty glances in my direction.

"We're up at this," Lee paused for dramatic effect (I hate when he does that), "_ungodly_ hour because Oliver came stomping up the stairs yelling about 'crazy girls' and conspiracies with the Hufflepuffs to drive him insane."

My jaw dropped "You're _not_ serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lee asked with a sour expression.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"So exactly what conspiracy does O-O-Oliver think you're involved in?" George asked over a yawn.

"Got me. But he did give me a pretty mean look when he came into the hall. You know, the one he always gives Flint when he scores."

"Did you hit him again?" Fred asked me.

"No." I said defensively.

"Then what were you doing?" George chimed in.

"Eating."

They all looked at me expectantly as if to say "And…?"

"With Cedric." I admitted.

………………..

"Katie I think I may kill you myself." Alicia told me at practice later that day.

Yes Oliver scheduled practice on a Saturday. I think my little stunt at breakfast finally cracked him. He's looking a tad…angry. Outside of a game it's a rare occurrence to see Oliver show that much emotion. Or any emotion really.

"Why do I always get blamed for everything?" I yelled.

The rest of the team looked at me like I was nuts. Even Harry.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Get back to work!" Oliver yelled over at us.

"What do you say we mutiny?" Fred whispered. "Knock him over the head and shove him in the Vanishing Closet. No one would blame us."

I laughed.

Oliver swooped over to us. "Care to let me in on what's so amusing."

"Not especially." I replied.

Fred shook his head.

Oliver looked at me like he wanted to throttle me, which he probably did. But as luck would have it Cedric appeared right at that moment.

"Ready?" he yelled up at me.

"Just a sec." I answered.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver demanded, a stony glare firmly fixed on his face.

"Cedric promised to help me with Charms seeing as how my last study partner was a bit of a Nazi. Makes the learning process a bit difficult." I answered sweetly.

Oliver's face turned a dangerous shade of red. He looked about ready to burst a blood vessel. "You're going to study on a Saturday?"

"I need a lot of **help**." I told him.

"What if I refuse to let you go?" he asked.

Fred was looking back at forth at us with a thoroughly enthralled look on his face, and the rest of the team was trying to hear us without getting close enough for Oliver to notice. Like Fred wouldn't tell them all everything anyway.

"Well Oliver, I would hate to have to tell Professor McGonagall that you wouldn't let me leave practice to do my school work. She probably wouldn't look too kindly on that."

A dumbstruck expression came over Oliver's face followed by one of what I can only assume was rage. "Fine." he spat. "Practice is over!" he yelled to the team who all jumped in surprise.

I smiled sweetly at him before flying down to join Cedric. "Let me change and I'll be right out."

Inside the locker room I was about to dance in joy that everything was going so well. Oliver was jealous, and Cedric was being so helpful. It couldn't be more perfect.

"You do realize that may have just blown any chance you had with Oliver right?" Angelina asked me after the rest of the team trudged inside.

"What chance? Oliver isn't interested in anything besides Quidditch. Let him play with his broomstick all he wants. There are **plenty** of other guys out there who don't have their heads in the sand." I said slamming my locker door shut.

Stunned silence filled the room as I made my way out. Oliver happened to be standing next to the door leading outside. From the look on his face I knew he had heard everything I'd just said. Could it be he actually looked a little…sad? But then our eyes met and the mask returned, blocking all emotion.

"You know you're face might freeze that way. But then, who could tell?" I smiled before pushing past him to open the door.

………………..

"Do you have any idea why everybody's staring at us?" Cedric whispered to me about a week later. We were in the library and it seemed as if all eyes were on us as they had been all week.

"Probably the same reason they've **been** staring at us for the past few days." I admitted.

"Oliver?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I groaned.

"Katie, are you trying to make Oliver jealous?" Cedric asked me seriously.

"I was. But there's really no point. I chased him for almost five years and it got me nowhere. It's time to move on." I confessed.

Does it count as confessing if it's only partly true?

"Besides, I know you like Cho. Don't worry, you're safe from my clutches."

He grinned at me. "So I'm not just a part of some elaborate plan to make Oliver realize he's an idiot?"

"He knows he's idiot, he just won't admit it. And do you honestly think I'd do that to you?" I gave him my best 'Please Believe Me' face complete with pouty lower lip and fluttering eyes.

"No." he admitted.

Of course he bought it. Works every time.

………………..

"You know I **could** help you make him jealous." Cedric said as he walked me back to the common room. He even carried my books. What a gentleman.

"No. Like I said, I'm moving on. If anything happens between me and Oliver now, it's up to him. I've wasted enough time on him." I said, putting every ounce of sincerity I could muster into it.

"Okay. If you change your mind let me know." he said. He handed me my books and went off in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorm.

_Gotta love him. He's so chivalrous. Maybe I'll ask him to Hogsmeade next weekend. _I thought to myself.

Who am I kidding? There's no maybe about it. And I just heard there's a sale at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I wonder if a certain thick-headed captain of mine will be there?

_Hmm, maybe I can convince Cedric to sit at the our table tomorrow so I can ask him._ Nobody can spread a rumor like Gryffindors.

………………..

I walked into the common room to find Oliver sitting in front of the fire with his playbook. Typical.

I was going to walk right past him without a word but he broke the silence before I even reached the stairs. "Katie, wait."

I sighed and turned around. Oliver was standing between the couch and the table, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. _Interesting._

"What's going on with you and Diggory?" he demanded.

I glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"I'm your captain. He's Hufflepuff's captain. That makes it my business."

"Right. Of course it's all about Quidditch. I was stupid to not realize it sooner." I said sarcastically.

"Realize what?" he asked uncertainly.

"That you're a lost cause." I answered before I turned on my heal and headed up to bed.

I just hope he didn't see the smile on my face.

………………..

_**A/N: Well? Is the muse back? Quick poll, would you guys rather have Cedric help Katie or should I go back to Lee and the twins? Let me know.**_


	11. Chasing the Chaser,Sort Of

_**A/N: I hope nobody minds if I don't do individual responses this time. As much as I love your reviews, this time they were mainly votes. And the winner is…read it and find out. I know, I'm evil. But I gotta say, I love the reference to Cedric as a boy toy, that made my day.**_

………………

Disclaimer: You think if I owned Oliver Wood, (or Sean Biggerstaff for that matter) I'd spend my time **writing**?

………………

Chasing the Chaser…Sort Of

………………

"You're going to Hogsmeade with **Cedric**?" Alicia asked me with that same completely bewildered expression she always has during Potions.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I continued to brush my hair in front of the mirror.

"What about Oliver?"

I snorted. "What about him?"

"If you go with Cedric it's like telling Oliver that there's no chance." she cried.

"Alicia honey, there **is** no chance. And it's not because of me." I explained.

"Katie you don't honestly believe that." Angelina said walking in from the bathroom.

I shrugged. "I've given Oliver every opportunity under the sun from the day I met him. What's happened, or hasn't happened, is all his doing."

"So that's it? Out with Oliver, in with Cedric?" Angelina demanded.

"Cedric and I are just friends."

I saw them exchange a 'look' in the mirror.

"If that's true, why are you getting all dressed up?" Alicia asked folding her arms across her chest.

I looked down at my jeans and red v-neck top. "You think **this** is dressed up?"

"No, but when you usually go to Hogsmeade you don't wear make-up or curl your hair." Angelina explained.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are hopeless. I repeat-Cedric is just a friend."

"Whatever you say Katie." they replied in unison.

………………

Of course they right to a point. I usually don't bother with my hair or make-up when I go into Hogsmeade. But since I was planning to go with Cedric I knew that I needed it to look somewhat like a date. Not because I actually had any romantic interest in Cedric, but because I wanted Oliver to think that I did.

I met up with Cedric at the front doors, smile firmly fixed in place, and ready for my next step.

"Hey, you look beautiful." he said once I made it through the throng of students to him.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." And he did. Perfectly fitting jeans and a deep blue jumper the exact same shade as his eyes, absolutely delicious.

"Shall we?" he asked offering me his arm.

I linked my own through. "Lead the way."

………………

"You didn't!" Cedric gasped out through peels of laughter.

"I swear. Fred and George were never the same after that." I assured him amid my own giggles.

"I bet. No guy would ever be the same after going through Potions in a dress."

"Well, they deserved it. Reading someone's diary is not a very nice thing to do." I said.

"Is that when you guys teamed up?" he asked me.

"Yep. They figured I'd be more of a help to them instead of pranking me."

Cedric nodded his head toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. "You wanna?"

I grinned. "Like you even have to ask."

In true gentleman form, Cedric held the door open for me to enter the shop. And of course the first person we spotted, and the first to spot us, was Oliver. He stood about twenty feet away at the display of broom polish glaring holes through us, more red than my shirt.

"I think we've been sighted." I whispered conspiratorially to Cedric.

He had a grim look on his face. "Do you want to leave?"

"Why? I refuse to let anything ruin our day." With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the new brooms.

We stayed in the shop for close to an hour, nowhere near the record for either of us. And the entire time I felt eyes trained on my back. Oliver's eyes. Cedric pretended not to notice him, but it was obvious Oliver's attention was bothering him. We paid for our purchases and decided to head back to the castle.

"Are you okay?" I asked him placing my hand on his arm.

"I'm fine."

"Now why don't I believe that?" I teased.

"I just don't know how you deal with it." he blurted out.

"Deal with what?"

"Oliver. You've liked him for what, five years, and even though he acts like he doesn't know or even care, he does his impression of the jealous ex-boyfriend every time he's around you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I came really close to telling him off today."

I wrapped my arm through his. "That's not necessary. Oliver's not doing his jealous ex-boyfriend. He's doing his obsessive captain routine."

"You honestly think this is about **Quidditch**?" he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me.

"Yeah. He told me that you were off limits because you're the Hufflepuff captain." I kicked at a rock with my shoe.

"And that's all he said? Because I'm captain?"

"He's probably still ticked because of all the stuff I've done to him this semester, too." I confessed.

"Like what?"

"You really want to know?" I asked.

He nodded.

………………

"Will you stop laughing!" I cried and whacked Cedric on the arm.

He held up his hands. "I'm sorry, honestly I am. I just wish I could have seen Wood's face in the locker room. Or when he found you on his bed. I bet it was priceless."

I smiled despite myself. "It was pretty funny."

"No wonder Fred and George don't want to go up against you." he joked from his seat on a tree stump. He had been laughing so hard that he'd had to sit down. The students that were passing us looked at us as though we were insane.

"And you haven't tried anything else since you hit him?"

"Nope. Well I insult him occasionally, but that's it." I confessed.

"So you've really given up on him?" he asked quietly.

"It's not like he gave me much of a choice." I said and resumed walking towards the castle.

He caught up to me in about three seconds. Darn those long legs. "You know, I think there's more going on here than you realize."

I stared at him. "What does that mean?"

He grinned at me. "Why don't you ask Percy." And no matter how much I tried I couldn't get any more out of him the whole way.

Percy? What could he possibly know? Yeah, he and Oliver are roommates but Oliver's not really one to share. I hardly thought they sat up at night whispering secrets. And even if he did know anything he wouldn't tell me. Ever since I teamed up with Lee and the twins I haven't been his favorite person. Added to my little stunt in the dorm, he pretty much thought I was a nutter. Anything he knew about Oliver was never going to be revealed to me.

Doesn't mean I'm not gonna try though.

………………

I knocked on the dorm door and waited. It swung open and Percy looked at me, surprise and annoyance on his face.

"Oliver's not here." he said.

"That's good. I came to see you." I waltzed past him and plopped down onto Oliver's bed.

He looked at me warily. Silently he closed the door and walked over to sit on his own bed facing me. "Well?"

"Honestly Percy, there's no need to act like I'm going to attack you. I just want to ask you a question." I assured him.

He nodded slowly. "And the question would be…?"

"I told Cedric today that I was giving up on Oliver." I started.

"Okay." he said, obviously confused.

"He said there was something about Oliver that I should know about before I did." I pulled my legs up under me Indian style.

Percy nodded again, suddenly looking slightly nervous. "And what was it?"

"He wouldn't say. But he did tell me that if I really wanted to know, I should ask you." I finished.

"I don't know anything." he replied, just a tad too quickly.

"Now Percy, you and I both know that's not true. You're Oliver's roommate, if anyone would know the big secret it's you."

"What secret?" he gulped out.

"Whatever it is Cedric thinks is the **real** reason Oliver acts like he does around me." I explained.

Percy got up off his bed and walked over to the door. "Katie I honestly don't know what Cedric was talking about. If you're curious, ask **him**." He opened the door, silently telling me to get out.

"Fine." I responded as I walked over to the door. "But this isn't over."

I grinned at the shocked expression on his face and walked down to the common room.

I needed to find my cohorts.

………………

"Let me get this straight," Fred said slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you want us to find some way to get Percy to give up the big secret."

I nodded.

"Katie I think you've officially lost it." Lee said.

I looked at George. "You too?"

"Katie, you have a better chance of getting Peeves to behave himself than getting Percy to tell something he doesn't want to."

"So you're refusing to help me?" I let my lower lip tremble a bit.

They looked at each other.

Fred walked over and took my hand. "You know we'd do whatever we could for you, but this is just pointless."

"Fine." I snapped and stalked past them.

If at first you don't succeed…

………………

"Cedric I need your help." I panted as I skidded to a stop next to him. He walks too fast, I had to run to catch him.

"Okay."

Just like that. I knew there was a reason I liked this guy.

………………

"Diggory!" I heard Percy say from my hiding place behind the stacks. Cedric and I were in the library, and we knew Percy would be there. I had let it get around that Percy knew something and wasn't talking. I left out the details of course. Oliver figuring it out would be very bad.

"What?" Cedric demanded annoyance spreading across his face.

"What did you say to Katie?"

Cedric shrugged. "Nothing much. Just that you knew more about Oliver than you let on."

"You know I told you that so you'd leave her alone." Percy snapped.

Huh?

"Is it my fault Wood refuses to make a move?" Cedric said.

"You knew that Oliver's been in love with Katie from the moment he saw her, but you just had to go after her anyway. What happened to that Hufflepuff loyalty and fair play?"

I think I need to sit down.

Cedric had a very dark look on his face. "Maybe if Wood had actually told the girl he liked her instead of ignoring, yelling, and confusing her, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You said you'd back off because you knew she felt the same way he did." Percy shot back.

Now I **really** need to sit down.

"Katie gave him every chance, he refuses to let anything get in the way of Quidditch. You think a guy like that deserves a girl like Katie?" Cedric stood and stared Percy down.

"Since she likes him, yes. What exactly do you think you're gonna gain my telling her this. It's just going to hurt her even more."

Before Cedric could retort Madame Pince bustled over and shooed them both out of the library. Cedric glanced back towards me as I sank to the floor.

Oliver's in love with me? I mean, I knew he was attracted to me, but love. This was so not good. How could I continue tormenting him now? I may be devious, but I'm not cruel. If I'd had any idea that Oliver had genuine feelings for me I never would have started this.

And Cedric. Did he actually like me too? That didn't make sense. I **knew** he liked Cho. He told me. Why would he act like he liked her if he didn't? He didn't know about my plan, he had nothing to gain from lying to me. And he had promised Percy he'd stay away from me. When did that happen?

Did Oliver really care that much? So much that he saw Cedric as a threat and Percy stepped in.

I dropped my head into my hands and began to sob, right there in the library. I felt so horrible. All this time, I've been trying to get back at someone who really likes me. I am such an awful person. And had been so blind that I didn't see that someone I trusted was playing me.

"Katie?"

I looked up and saw Fred staring down at me, concern filling his blue eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked crouching down beside me.

"No." I said before I wrapped my arms around him and cried against him.

We at that way for at least an hour. Madame Pince even cleared the area out for us. Finally I calmed down enough to tell Fred what had been going on. And I told him everything.

"Katie, I think you've really done it this time." he whispered softly.

I nodded as the tears began to form again. Fred once again wrapped his arms around me as I cried.


	12. Ravings of a Madwoman

_**A/N: If there is anyone out there still reading this story, you have Tate Dean to thank for me finally updating. I was planning to in a while anyway now that I'm inspired again, but her reviews just put me in the best mood. I had no choice in the matter. They were too cute. And everyone else who's been prodding me…you guys are the reason I'm updating at all.**_

…………………

Ravings of a Madwoman

…………………

"That's really low." George said.

Lee nodded. "Dirty even."

I couldn't agree with them more. We were in their room where I had just confessed everything to them, like I had with Fred earlier. They were a bit more understanding than he had been surprisingly. Usually, it's as if they share a brain.

And the low, dirty thing they were referring to? Cedric's underhanded maneuvers. Actually, they were more upset than I was. Even more surprising-they were adamant that the whole thing was Percy's fault.

"He never should have said a word to Cedric. If he hadn't, then this whole thing would be far less complicated." George declared.

"But if he hadn't, then we never would have known how rotten Cedric really is." Fred pointed out.

"True." Lee, ever the voice of reason, said.

"I hate guys. The whole lot of them. They're not worth half the trouble they cause." I muttered.

Three pairs of eyes were glaring at me menacingly. "And what about us?" Fred demanded.

"Oh come on. I don't think of you guys as guys." I paused. "Hang on, that didn't sound right."

"If we're not guys," George inquired, "then what are we?"

"You're friends. Friends are people you trust who will help you pull off hair brained schemes that are likely to get you expelled. Guys are…nuisances." I explained.

They looked slightly mollified. Except George. "I still don't get it."

I sighed in exasperation. "I wouldn't date you guys. You're like my brothers. Kind of like…you dating Hermione."

"Gotcha." he said.

"So what are we gonna do about Cedric?" Lee piped up.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said simply. "A lot. And painfully. Then it's on to your dear older brother and our beloved captain. "

"Knew we should have packed those funeral robes." Fred said, popping a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth.

"Maybe you don't have to kill them. Just make them think you're going to." Lee said. Gotta love him. In the past six years, he's been the lone voice of sanity amidst our lunacy. Every time a plan gets too radical or out of hand, he's always the one who makes us see what kind of trouble we're headed for before we get into deep.

But on this particular matter, he was entirely mistaken.

"I have a problem with that scenario." I told him.

"What?"

"I don't get to hit them."

George and Fred both collapsed into laughter.

Lee rolled his eyes and announced he was going to dinner. The three of us followed.

…………………

"Hot oil?"

"Too messy." Fred replied.

"Giant squid?"

"How would you catch it?" George asked.

"Trumped up charge for Snape?"

"That might work." Lee said.

Good. Now I had the preferable means of murder down. Now I just needed my victims.

I stopped dead at the entrance to the Great Hall, seeing said victims in a huddle in the far corner of the room, each with matching angry looks on their faces.

That's it. This means war.

I felt one of the guys reach out a hand to stop me, but I jerked away and charged right toward them.

Hanging out with the twins has given me the sort of reputation in school that makes people steer clear of me when I'm intent on doing something. And I suppose hanging Flint from the hoop didn't hurt, either. Either way, students were stepping out of my way as I made my way to the end of the room like I was six-ten and four hundred pounds.

"You three!" I yelled.

The boys all clamed up as soon as I spoke. Their angry looks all dissolved into fear as I approached.

I stopped about a half foot from them, almost breathing fire by now I was so angry. "What the hell is your problem! I never really thought guys in general were all that bright, but you guys, you could make a Slytherin look smart." Several Gryffindors nearby chuckled at this.

"Katie…" Cedric began, stepping forward.

"Oh no. Don't think you can charm your way out of this one. You are just as bad as dumb and dumber here." I pointed between Percy and Oliver.

"I resent that." Percy said.

"Tough." I replied. I overheard Ron cackling delightedly behind me. By then, the entire hall was quiet. I realized that everybody, even the professors, were glued to us like some sort of Muggle soap opera come to life.

"Katie, can't we talk about this in private?" Oliver pleaded.

"Why Oliver? Afraid someone will overhear about how the great Oliver Wood is nothing but a big chicken that has his best friend do his dirty work for him?"

Oliver paled, then blushed crimson.

"Or that everybody will find out that perfect Head Boy Percy warned Cedric off me like some sort of crime boss so that you wouldn't get your feelings hurt?"

I turned to Percy.

"What about you? You want to do this in private so no one will ever find out about that little conversation? Or the fact that you lied to my face when I asked you about what you said to Cedric?"

Who just happened to be my next target.

"And you. Cedric Diggory. Always going on about honesty and fair play. What's fair about going after a girl after you promise you won't. There's no honor in trying to turn me against Oliver by making sure I overhear just how horrible he is because he had Percy tell you that he liked me. And what did you do? You said you wouldn't do anything, then you rant about ho awful he is so I'll pick you."

Boy, did that feel good.

By this point every mouth in the room was hanging open and the guys each looked as if they wanted to just dissolve into the floor.

"Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

No one said anything.

"If there weren't teachers here I'd deck you all!" I screamed.

Turning on my heel, I marched out of the Great Hall, leaving whispers and laughter in my wake. "I'm going to a convent!" I declared to Sir Nicholas as he passed me.

"Good luck." he called back.

Typical. Even when they're dead, men are pigs.


	13. Cedric's Logic

…………………

Cedric's Logic

…………………

Over the next few days, life for the boys got really…funny. Well, funny for me anyhow. Neither Cedric, Oliver, nor Percy could go anywhere in the castle without being bombarded by wisecracks and comments about their behavior.

Objectively, I think Cedric was handling it the best of the three. No matter how many crude comments were hurled at him, he merely walked by without a word. I guess with his looks he's used to being fodder for the gossips of the school.

So is Oliver, only he wasn't handling it as well. Whenever anyone said something he didn't like he shot them filthy looks. But not many were scared. Now if it were his Quidditch face, You-Know-Who himself would probably head for the hills. I've seen that look myself plenty of times, and let me tell you, it's terrifying. He's been shooting it at me a lot lately. It seems his tormentors have begun showing up at the Quidditch pitch.

Really, the loss of his refuge is all his doing.

Well, his and Percy's. Poor guy. He seemed to be getting the brunt of the whole thing. But that probably had to do with the fact that anyone who made any sort of comment or gesture towards him about the whole thing wound up getting points deducted. He even tried to convince McGonagall to allow him to give detention.

Not that I was one bit sorry for any of it.

I was starting to feel sorry for myself. Because I couldn't go anywhere without every girl I saw commiserating with me and offering words of comfort. Even the Slytherins.

It finally got so bad, that I refused to leave my room. Then Angelina and Alicia joined in on the pity party. So I moved into the boys' room. And beleive me, it's no picnic. Lee snores. George talks in his sleep. And Fred is a bit of an insomniac at times. But that could be my doing. I did kick him out of his bed after all. But you'd think he'd be a gentleman about it and not threaten to make me sleep on the floor.

The peace from all the girls was actually a huge help. I was still so messed up about everything that had happened I needed to be around people that wouldn't make it worse. Lee and the twins were great. They never asked me if I wanted to talk about it or if I were okay. The only thing I can actually recall them asking is where I had put George's pillow after he threw it at me.

It's actually quite soothing to my battered brain knowing that he'll never find it.

The downside to living with a dorm full of boys? Running into Percy and Oliver on the stairs. But the look on Oliver's face when he saw me coming out of the guys' room at eight a.m. was absolutely priceless.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Percy sputtered at the sight of me.

"Going to breakfast." I replied and left him with his mouth hanging open.

Angelina and Alicia were no longer speaking to me. My moving out when they 'were only trying to help' was perceived by them as an insult of the highest degree. They were also no longer speaking to Fred, George, or Lee.

It makes practice a bit difficult when half the team refuses to communicate any other way than by hurling bludgers at each other. Poor Harry. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Like he doesn't already have enough to deal with without ducking Alicia's stray bludgers. Why she kept hurling them at George in particular, I'll never know.

After two weeks of the Great Freeze-Out, as Lee had termed it, Cedric approached me in the Great Hall.

It was the middle of dinner, and I was listening to another round of why Snape's evil when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Lee and George both threw their arms over their heads and Fred, who was beside me, dove under the table.

"Cedric, if you have any desire to ever have children, I suggest you leave know." I told him, never turning around.

"I just want to tell you something. Then you can go on hating me if you want. Just please hear me out first." he pleaded.

"No."

"Katie…" Fred said from beneath the table.

I bent down to face him and hissed, "If you think it's such a good idea, **you** talk to him."

"Fine." Fred spat and climbed out. He and Cedric walked over to the doorway and began talking rapidly.

"What do you think they're saying?" I asked Lee and George. They both shrugged.

Fred came back a few minutes later.

"Well?"

"I told him you'd meet him in the courtyard in ten minutes." he replied evenly.

"You did WHAT!" I screeched. Forks clattered all over the hall and the conversation died at once.

Lee and George both shook their head.

"Katie, I really think you should hear Cedric out."

"I don't want to."

"Katie…" he said warningly.

"You can't make me." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my lip out at him like a little girl. But this whole thing was so ridiculous I felt about six years old.

Fred turned to Lee and George and they all nodded at each other. Uh-oh.

Before I knew what was going on they had grabbed me, right there in the middle of the Great Hall, and began carrying me outside. I screamed curses at them the whole way, but it did no good seeing as how Lee had my wand tucked behind his ear.

After depositing me on the ground, quite hard at that, in the courtyard they all left. With my wand.

'_Okay. They have just been demoted from friends to guys.'_

"Katie, are you okay?" Cedric rushed over to help me, but I swatted him away.

"What was so all fired important that it couldn't wait?" I demanded.

"I have to tell you why I really did what I did."

"I know why." I said. "You're a creep."

"No, I'm not. I was just trying to help you." he insisted.

"By lying to me? You said you liked Cho Chang. Why would you do that and then tell Percy that were after me? How does that help?"

"I do like Cho." he said simply.

"Then why…"

"Katie," Cedric took my hands, "please let me finish."

I shut up and he took a deep breath.

"When you and I began hanging out," he began, "Percy approached me and told me that Oliver liked you. I knew as much. It was so obvious."

It was?

"I doubt you've noticed, but Oliver can't keep his eyes off you. You should see him whenever he thinks you're not looking. It like he's looking at the Quidditch World Cup. I'm amazed he hasn't started drooling yet. But he's scared."

Of what?

"Believe it or not, Oliver and I used to be pretty good friends. Then we started playing Quidditch and Oliver decided I was the enemy. That was in second year. The year you started. Remember the first time we met?" His eyes softened and I could see him picture the same thing that was running through my head. "You couldn't find the greenhouses and were late for Herbology, so I walked you there."

"And you were late for Potions. Snape gave you detention." I said softly.

"Oliver saw us walking by from Care of Magical Creatures and thought I liked you. He hasn't been exactly civil with me since."

"So when Percy approached me, I figured I wasn't the only guy he had had that particular conversation with."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why every guy whose ever flirted with you never actually asked you out?" he grinned at me.

"I just figured it was because I hung out with the twins. We do seem to get into our fair bit of trouble."

He shook his head. "I did some asking around after Percy and I talked and discovered I was right. He, and Oliver, have threatened or bribed every guy that has ever shown even the slightest interest in you. You're pretty much off limits."

I shot off the bench I was sitting on. "I'm gonna kill them."

Cedric grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Katie, don't you get it? Oliver likes you. A lot. But he doesn't know how to tell you."

"So that gives him the right to force me in a permanent state of singledom? It's not right." I said.

"No, it's not." he agreed. "But you know Oliver. If it's not sports, he's clueless."

"I guess." I said sulkily. "Hang on. So were just letting them think you liked me to get Oliver to make move finally?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Guilty."

I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Cedric, you are such a doll."

I ran back toward the school. "I owe you one." I called back. His laughter was the only response I got.

I dashed back into the Hall to find everybody dispersing. The only Gryffindors I saw were Harry and Hermione Granger.

"Have you seen Oliver?" I asked breathlessly. They both shook their heads.

I searched for him all over the school, but had no luck. Around eleven I trudged back into the common room to find Fred, George, and Lee all waiting for me.

"What's going on?"

Fred tossed a stack of photos at me. It was Cedric and me in the courtyard, showing him holding my hands. Another was of him grinning at me. And there was one of me smiling at him in turn. The last was of my kissing him on the cheek.

"We came into the common room about an hour ago and found Oliver prying those out of Collin Creevy's hand. It seems his brother took his camera and followed you guys out there. Oliver's pretty much his idol."

"That little…" I stopped talking. Tears were welling up in my eyes and a huge lump had formed in my throat. Oliver would hate me know for sure.

"What on Earth am I going to do now?" I asked the guys. They looked at me sadly. Then Fred spoke up.

"I think you should tell Oliver the truth. All of it."

Ah man. I knew that was coming.


	14. Confessions: Part 1

_**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. And yes, it's another update. Once I started working on this story again I just couldn't help it. I believe I may be getting addicted. Who knows, I might even finish it soon.**_

…………………

Confessions: Part 1

…………………

"Katie, what are you doing?"

I looked up to see Harry and Ron looking at me like a was a nutter. Which is how half the school looks at me most of the time anyway.

"I'm on strike." I tell them.

"What are you striking?" Ron asked.

"Oliver's attitude." I say.

"Whatever." Ron mutters as they continue on down the stairs.

I sighed. Ever since the night in the courtyard, Oliver refused to look at me. Or talk to me, with the exception of practice. We were in the run for the Cup, and the acquisition of Harry's new Firebolt had Oliver even more intent than usual.

In the three days since he saw the pictures, the only thing Oliver has said to me is "Bell, stop flying so crooked. You're gonna cost us the game."

Nice, huh?

But really, what did I expect? According to Percy's girlfriend, Penelope, Oliver is furious that I've forgiven-and chosen-Cedric.

I tried to explain that I hadn't chosen Cedric, but he wouldn't listen. He was so anxious to get away from me he offered to help Professor McGonagall grade exam papers for the first years.

And Cedric? He's been in the hospital wing for three days after he mysteriously sprouted horns in Charms. Which coincidentally, the Hufflepuffs have with the Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick has no idea what happened since they were attempting to bewitch watches at the time.

And my strike? Since I'm still staying with Lee and the twins, I've decided to camp outside Oliver and Percy's door all night. Or at least until he comes out and talks to me. Which should be pretty soon as I've been singing at the top of my lungs for the past hour. And Fred jinxed their door to make it immune to silencing charms. They have to listen.

And Oliver is much too nice of a guy to let me sing myself into laryngitis. Then I couldn't play on Saturday.

Not even ten seconds after Harry and Ron took off down the stairs the door finally flew open. A very angry Percy stepped out and glared down at me.

"What **are** you doing?" he demanded.

"Singing. Got any requests?" I asked him sweetly.

He sputtered in disbelief and headed back inside, not even bothering to shut the door. "Oliver!" he screamed, "Will you **please** do something with her? She's driving me mad."

"All in a day's work." I yelled back.

Oliver came into the hall then and looked down at me in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this?"

"The fighting, no. But torturing Percy is always fun."

"I told you she was certifiable!" Percy screamed from behind the door.

I shook my head. "That boy is going to wind up in St. Mungo's one day with a nice, padded room all to himself." Oliver nodded as if in agreement.

"Katie, why are you doing this?" he finally asked, softly, waving his hand to indicate my perch on the floor outside his room.

"Because you won't talk to me." I said simply. For the first time since this all started, I was actually being sincere. It felt…weird.

Oliver sort of collapsed back against the wall and slid down so he was sitting next to me. Looking straight ahead, he asked "What about the pictures?"

"I did forgive Cedric." I told him truthfully. "But we're not together. We never were. We're just friends."

"But he told Percy…"

"It was all an act." I cut in.

Oliver looked slightly offended. "An act?"

I nodded. "He thought if he pretended to fancy me, you'd finally make your move."

Oliver blushed furiously at my bluntness.

"Were you in on it?" he croaked out a few seconds later.

I shook my head. "Believe me, no one could have been more surprised than I was. And not just about that."

"What else?" he asked, fear creeping into his big brown eyes.

I grinned despite myself. "It seems Cedric asked around and made quite the interesting little discovery."

He gulped loudly and nodded, silently asking me to go on.

"Were you ever planning to tell me that you bribe and threaten every guy that wants to ask me out?"

Oliver's mouth dropped open and he turned so red he was almost purple. "Wha…how…who…I…" he sputtered.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He just looked so flustered and cute and guilty. It was too adorable for words.

"You…you think this is…**funny**?" he choked out. "I'm absolutely mortified."

"I'm sorry." I gasped out as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'll stop." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. But one look at Oliver's still pink, pouting face sent me back into hysterics.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life." he muttered. He covered his face with his hands and I finally managed to get my hilarity under control.

"Oliver, if I ask you something, do you promise to tell me the truth?"

He nodded, hands still over his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Slowly, his hands dropped, and he turned to me with the most pitiful look I have ever seen.

"Because I knew if I did, then it would all be real and I'd be a goner." he said.

"Goner?"

"Since the first time my dad put me on a broom, Quidditch was the only thing I've ever wanted. Then you came along."

He looked up at me with the oddest expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how terrifying you are to me?"

"Me?" I squeaked (yes, squeaked) in disbelief. "I know I have a temper, but surely I'm not as scary as all that."

Oliver shook his head. "Not scary like that, but yes, you are absolutely petrifying."

"How?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "Because you're the only thing I've ever wanted more than Quidditch."

I did **not** just hear that.

I think I slipped into a trance about then, because the next thing I remember is Oliver saying, "Katie, are you okay?"

"I think I've just lapsed into an alternate reality."

Oliver's forehead creased in confusion. "How come?"

"Because Oliver Wood just admitted that he wants something more than Quidditch. I'm just shocked the world didn't stop turning."

He grinned sheepishly and blushed again.

I laughed. "I can't believe I can make the great Oliver Wood blush."

"You're the only one who can." His voice dropped lower and he leaned a little closer to me. "You're the only one who can do a lot of things."

This time, I was the one who gulped.

"Katie…" Oliver whispered, his head moving closer to mine.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"What's going on?" By now I could feel his breath hitting my face, and then my lips.

"I'm not sure." I answered as my eyes drifted shut.

The first touch of Oliver's lips against mine sent a warm tingling throughout my body. The last time I had kissed him hadn't been anything like this. As horrible as it is, I was just playing. This time…it meant something.

Something very real.

The next thing I knew, I heard giggling. Very close by giggling.

I pulled away from Oliver and saw Lee, the twins, Percy, and nearly every boy in Gryffindor House looking at us with amusement on their faces.

"Well it's about bloody time." Fred declared.

Oliver flushed furiously, and I felt my own face heat up similarly.

"Does this mean no more screaming, tantrums, and general weirdness from you two?" Percy asked.

I looked at Oliver. He shrugged. "I guess." I told Percy.

All the boys whooped and cheered. A 'Hallelujah' came from somewhere near the back.

"Does this mean I can have my bed back?" Fred asked.

Boys.

…………………

_**A/N: Cute and fluffy now, but you all know how I like my angst and drama. Part two is going to be very different. : )**_


	15. Confessios: Part 2

_**A/N: Short one. I'm just jotting this down before class.**_

…………………

Confessions: Part 2

…………………

"Ah! You're hands are cold." Oliver yelped.

I smiled at his reaction. "And it's all your fault."

And it was. Just because Fred and I were bewitching bludgers to chase George, but not hit him, there was no reason for him to make us stay after practice and pick up the equipment. Isn't that what we have his little fan club for?

Fred had finished up his duties quickly, due to his longer legs and unexplainable energy. So I was left outside, in the cold, by myself.

So naturally, when I came in to find Oliver alone, just out of the shower, I instigated a little payback. After sneaking up behind him, I quickly slid my hands around his waist and under his shirt.

"Just warming them up." I said as I pulled them out.

Oliver turned, pouting at me slightly. "That wasn't very nice Katie."

"Oh, poor baby." I said sweetly, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Somebody cleared their throat behind us. I turned and saw Harry walking toward us with one hand over his eyes and the other feeling the air in front of him. "I'm uh…coming out of the showers now. Not seeing anything. Just keep doing…whatever you were doing."

I collapsed in giggles at the look on Oliver's face. Burying my head against his chest, I heard him say, "It's okay Harry. Nothing's going on."

Harry stumbled out of the locker rooms, hand still over his eyes. Guess he didn't want to chance seeing something inappropriate. As if Oliver would do anything like that here. This is his holy ground, after all.

It's been almost a month since my strike outside of Oliver's door. And ever since then things have been going great. Who knew that underneath all of that obsessiveness there was such attentive boyfriend material?

That's right. I said boyfriend. Cause I guess that's what Oliver is now. My boyfriend. Wow. That sounds so weird. After all these years of wanting this, it's so strange to finally get it.

And I'm suddenly considered the enemy to nearly every girl in school. Like it's my fault that their epitome of manly Quidditch hotness is completely ga-ga over me. Well, technically it's not. I did try to get him interested, but I never thought he already was. Or to this extent.

He's just being so…sweet. I never knew a guy could be so, well, sweet. He's just too adorable for words. Like the way he's been carrying my backpack around for me. And how he always saves me seats at dinner-much to Dennis Creavy's annoyance. I know, I know. Most guys would do the same thing for their girlfriends. But it just seems cuter coming from Oliver.

I will admit that I may be a bit biased though.

And let me tell you, if I thought I was smitten with him before, it's ten times worse now. Every tiny little gesture is just turning me into a big pile of mush and driving me insane. I never thought I'd be the type of girl to fall victim to this type of gushy nonsense. I've always detested girls who act like simpering morons around guys. Now I'm one of them.

And my friends aren't making it any easier. That first night when I went back to the guys' room they proceeded to make kissy noise and bat their eyelashes at me until I hexed them all. And now that I'm back in my own room it's not much better. All Alicia and Angelina seem to want to talk about these days are the personal details of my relationship. And when I say personal, I mean **personal**.

So they're mad at me again. I'm sorry, but I don't think Oliver would appreciate me telling them what kind of underwear he wears.

Not that I know of course.

We left the locker room hand in hand. I don't think I've had my hand to myself in almost a month. Not that I'm complaining. Oliver is prattling on about our chances in the finals as usual. Typical.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

He looks confused. "Why?"

"We just came from practice. Enough Quidditch for tonight." I explain.

"Enough Quidditch?" he looks positively dumbfounded. "Nonsense."

I shake my head. "Not everyone is as…" This is where I'd usually say 'obsessed,' but I have a feeling that won't go over well. "…dedicated as you are." I finish.

"Pity." he remarks.

By now we're back in the Common Room. It's getting close to exams, so the activity rate is a little low. Most of the Gryffindors are either studying in the library or in their rooms. Which is where Oliver says he's heading off to.

Oh well. I'm sure I can find something to entertain me.

No sooner than Oliver's out the door, than the twins come bounding down the stairs.

"You guys not studying?" I ask.

They look at each other, and then at me, with incredulous looks on their faces.

"I know. Stupid question."

They settle around me, each with those nosy looks they're famous for.

"So Katie, we hear from Harry that you and Oliver were having a bit of fun in the locker room after we left." George said.

"No wonder you took so long cleaning up. Couldn't wait for me to leave, huh?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You goof. We weren't doing anything."

"Ah, ah, ah." Fred shook his finger at me. "Lying is a very unattractive habit Katie. Harry distinctly heard Oliver say your hands were cold."

I felt myself flush. "You two…"

"It's alright." George put his arm around my shoulder. "Hormones. We completely understand."

"Personally," Fred said. "I'm amazed Oliver took it so well."

"Took what well?" I asked.

"You know, your plan." he said.

"Yeah. If a girl ever admitted she did that to me, I'd be furious." George added.

I kept my head down and tried not to look too guilty.

Tried and failed.

"You did tell him, didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Well…"

"Katie." George said. "You have to tell him."

"I can't. You just said yourself he'd be furious if he found out."

"No, I said **I** would be furious." he corrected.

"And Oliver wouldn't?"

"He's been nuts about you for six years. I think he'll forgive you." Fred told me.

I shook my head. "Maybe if I had told him right away. But now…it's too late."

They both tried again to convince me. But I remained adamant.

"Guys!" I yelled finally, glad we were the only ones in the common room for once. "I am **not** going to tell Oliver that I only went after him again so I could dump him. It won't do anybody any good."

"Well it would have saved me a lot of trouble." a voice said from the portrait hole.

A voice I know very well.

A Scottish voice.

I turned and, sure enough, there was Oliver. I have never seen him that look on his face before. It's scarier than the Quidditch face. And right about now, I'd actually prefer that look.

Uh-oh. Looks like I've done it now.

…………………


End file.
